


Пополам

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Теперь вы, засранцы, решили посоревноваться, кто заставит меня умереть от возбуждения что ли?» — хочется сказать Гэвину, но у него чуть заплетается язык, а от волны горячего предвкушения страх спугнуть достигнутое равновесие только усиливается.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Charachter
Series: Alloy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 15





	Пополам

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Это не первый раз, когда Гэвин отчаянно пытается провернуть подобное. Ладно, окей, не так уж и отчаянно — просто ему страшно любопытно, а эти два барана слишком упрямы, чтобы взять, и, как хорошие мальчики согласиться сразу.

— Ну, блять, ну что вы такие-то, а? —Гэвинн фыркает, вскидывая бровь и качает головой, шипя совершенно недовольно.

Трой смотрит спокойно, и лишь искорки насмешливости в глазах дают Гэву понять, что тот, в целом, не против. Нужно только проявить немного больше настырности, и Трой согласиться. Можно даже на деньги поспорить, но тому и самому любопытно хотя бы попробовать.

А вот Роб смотрит со стойкостью камня, и это уже проблема. Конечно, Гэвин умеет уговорить и бессердечный булыжник, коим большую часть времени притворяется их Роберт, но, однако, когда речь идёт об их непрошибаемом капитане Аллене, то тут даже при всём его упорстве Гэвин зачастую оказывается бессилен.

— Потому что это опасно, — чуть пожимает плечами Роб и чуть кивает, словно подтверждая свою мысль.

Шиканье Троя его не задевает, но Гэвин всё равно одаривает одного из любовников недовольным взглядом.

«Чёрт, ну ведь можно же...», — проносится в голове прежде, чем Гэвин соображает, как именно следует закончить это предложение.

Всё просто до элементарности, верно? И всегда так, если речь идёт об этих двух упрямцах. Так банально и предсказуемо, и нужно только правильно расставить акценты, выделить главное, и показать — ты смирился с текущим положением дел, даже если и нет.

— Ладно, хорошо, — уступает Гэвин, усмехаясь совершенно отвратительным образом и падая на диванчик рядом с креслом Троя. — Если вы настолько против, то бог с вами, считайте, я умываю руки.

— Любопытно, — хмыкает Трой, и они с Робом вместе смотрят на него со всей подозрительностью и недоверием, на которое только способны.

В конце концов ни для кого не секрет — если Гэвин что-то хочет, то он это получает, а если в патлатой голове завелась идея фикс вроде той, что посетила его последней, то стоит ждать, что кое-кто в лепёшку расшибётся и никто и ничто его не остановит.

— Мне это не нравится, — сухо констатирует Роб, и его бровь чуть дёргается, когда их с Гэвином взгляды встречаются.

«Не переживай же ты так, — хочется сказать Гэвину, — я уже пробовал, как же ты не поймёшь?»

То, что Роб успокоится, стоит узнать о позитивном прошлом опыте и без того ясно, но подобная информация совершенно однозначно помешает реализации сложившегося в голове плана.

— Ну, — начинает он, разводя руками, словно примиряясь и уступая, — вы могли поучаствовать. Присмотреть, там, проверить, всё ли хорошо, верно? Хотя, раз уж вы так резко против, то, пожалуй, я выберу время, когда никого из вас не будет дома, и попробую сам.

Гэвину удаётся с совершенно скучающим выражением лица пожать плечами, и даже принять самый смиренный вид из всех, на которые он только способен, прежде, чем встретиться взглядами с Троем. Как обычно, тот чуть щурится недовольно, понимая — проказа выдуманная и не дающая им покоя всё равно будет реализована, так или иначе. И то, что он их провоцирует очевидно для всех и каждого в этой комнате.

— Не хочу вас принуждать, — добавляет Гэвин очень серьёзно, не скалясь и не ёрничая, потому что это бы только испортило его игру, — что поделать? Я пытался, верно? Вы не хотите, а это уже чёртово насилие. А мне такого говна и на работе хватает, а значит пусть будет «нет». Просто забудем.

Роб молчит, Трой тоже, и Гэвин уверен, пускай они думают о разном, но, в конечном счёте, всё равно придут к одному и тому же. Самое важное сейчас — быстро, словно пытаясь не быть пойманным с поличным, взглянуть на календарь с размеченными специально для него сменами Роберта и Троя. Этот жест здесь должен быть идеален — он ведь всего лишь смотрит, чтобы прикинуть какой денёк подойдёт для самоличной практики медленной и неторопливой растяжки — а там уже и дело в шляпе!

— Нет.

Уверенный голос Роба заставляет чуть вздрогнуть — не наигранно, по-настоящему. Тон их капитана звучит как удар кулака по столешнице, вызывая неприятные воспоминания.

— Полегче, — лениво замечает Трой, безошибочно угадывая почему Гэвин вздрогнул. 

«Всё-то ты видишь, польский чёрт», — думает он, чуть прикрывая глаза прежде, чем уставиться на Роба и вскинуть бровь вопросительно.

— Нет, так будет только хуже, — наконец разражается замечанием Роберт, и Гэвин слабо улыбается, не успев понять, что его губы самопроизвольно расползаются от довольства.

— Будет, — соглашается Гэвин и разводит руками покорно, — зато, я не почувствую себя так, как словно принудил вас.

— Разве? А, по-моему, именно это ты и сделал, — хмыкает Трой, прекрасно понимая откуда и куда дует ветер, и Гэвину приходится по-настоящему сдерживаться, лишь бы не показать тому фак, чтобы тот не сбивал, прекрасно зная, что сейчас он пытается продавить Роба как можно мягче.

Разумеется, каждый из них в курсе — это очевидная провокация, но не просто блеф — Гэвину хватит дури довести её до конца. Угрожать надо исключительно тем, что сделать можешь, а все эти пустые слова не будут иметь веса в следующий раз.

Вот, например, когда Роб отказывался с ними жить вместе ровно так же, как и Трой, поскольку эти два умных упрямых болвана друг друга не переносят, Гэвин сообщил что пропишется в участке, пока их совесть не взвоет и они, наконец, не съедутся.

Все трое.

В родном отделении Гэвин жил без малого три месяца, и успел скорешиться даже с андроидами-уборщиками, а так же начал заказывать меню для автомата со снеками, просто потому что нужно-то всего лишь пару раз подогнать хороший виски, и вот, тебе уже не надо давиться сухариками, а есть возможность завтракать сэндвичами с кофе. 

Правда, ни Роб ни Трой даже близко понятия не имеют зачем он всё это делал. Гэвин уверен — в их глазах случившееся не что иное, как очередная прихоть, которой просто придётся уступить, не более того. О том, что он чуть всей душой не кончил, когда впервые засыпал, самым подлым образом распластавшись поверх них, он как-то и не сообщал.

Сам Гэвин о таком, конечно, не рассказывал, а если Робер или Трой и предполагают, то молчат в тряпочку.

— Нет, пока что — нет, — качает он головой, глядя Трою в глаза. Тот чуть хмурится, но это скорее больше показательно, чтобы Гэвин не терял хватку.

«Ага, как же, расслабишь тут с вами булки», — проносится где-то на краю сознания, и Гэвин даже усмехается этой шальной мыслишке, потому что именно это ему и предстоит сделать в самое ближайшее время.

— Для тебя это важно, — хмыкает Роб, но всё ещё хмурится. — Почему?

— Я не хочу чтобы вы, два упрямца, продолжили вести счёт кто и как меня трахнул, пытаясь определить кому из вас везёт больше, — хмыкает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь. — Ну, и потому, что мне просто интересно.

— Знаешь, Гэв, я всегда знал — ты совсем отбитый, — неодобрительно замечает Трой, глядя за тем, как Гэвин цепляет валяющуюся на столе пачку и извлекает из неё сигарету. Он почти сумел бросить, но когда твоя жизнь долбанная феерия, что устраивают двое соревнующихся сильных и привлекательных мужика, от которых срывает башню и ради каждого хочется распластаться тряпочкой, то табак — единственный способ расслабиться.

Сигарету из пальцев забирает Роб и кладёт на стол, притягивая Гэвина за затылок ближе под внимательным, но не ревнивым взглядом Троя.

«Ну, или так», — соглашается мысленно он, наконец, позволяя себе расслабиться, поплыть, уступая право решать что и как делать. 

Обычно, если Роб инициирует близость, Трой предпочитает оставаться в стороне, но Гэвин прекрасно знает что нужно сделать.

Он сдвигается по диванчику немного вперёд, ближе к краю, и садится вполоборота к другому любовнику, не прекращая отвечать на уверенный, властный поцелуй Роба. Всего-то и нужно — завести руку за спину и сжать пальцы, хватая воздух так, словно желая уцепиться, прильнуть к Трою, чтобы услышать мягкие шаги босых ступней по полу. И, стоит дивану чуть скрипнуть от того, как сзади устраивается Трой — Гэвин ластится к нему спиной, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Роба.

Властная нежность сменяется собственнической, но от укусов Гэвина срывает быстрее, и это им всем на руку. Особенно Трою, у которого явно есть настроение подразнить, ведь он медленно, но уверенно устраивает ладони прямо поверх груди и принимается разминать проколотые соски, вынуждая Гэвина сходить с ума ещё вернее, чем от поцелуев.

«Теперь вы, засранцы, решили посоревноваться, кто заставит меня умереть от возбуждения что ли?» — хочется сказать Гэвину, но у него чуть заплетается язык, а от волны горячего предвкушения страх спугнуть достигнутое равновесие только усиливается.

Трой мнёт его грудь так, что Гэвин застывает на мгновенье, раздумывая не стоит ли просить притормозить, но Роб не даёт. Горячие и нежные поцелуи спускаются на шею с одной стороны, когда с другой мягкий голос Троя с сильно выраженным блядским акцентом заливается через ухо прямо в живот, нашпиговывая такой похотью, которая и чертям в преисподней не снилась:

— Ты уверен, что не передумаешь в процессе?

— А я тебе... что... похож на... человека... готового... спасовать? — задыхаясь выдавливает из себя Гэвин и жмурится, когда на шее распускается засос, наливаясь цветом так же стремительно, как и уверенность — несколько недель придётся ходить с высоким воротом, чтобы слишком любопытные особы не спрашивали о личной жизни детектива Рида.

— Да, — невозмутимо отзывается Роб, вместо Троя, и Гэвин снова вздрагивает от этой интонации, но, на сей раз — иначе.

В ней нет той тяжести хозяйской руки, готовой оттаскать за ухо, но прежняя уверенность заставляет пальцы на ногах на мгновение поджаться, а возбуждение обдать пах горячей волной.

— Разве? — бормочет Гэвин, отрывая от себя обоих любовников и мутным, шалым взглядом заглядывает в их глаза.

— Чёрт, — хмыкает Трой стаскивая с Гэвина футболку, и тот даже пытается помочь ему, хотя, скорее, мешает.

— Чёрт, — соглашается с фырканьем Роб, и тянется к завязанным домашним штанам.

«Будет заебись», — думает Гэвин, зная — его заласкают в четыре руки. До целой смерти, или до множественной — уже не так уж и важно, но самое главное — никто не уйдёт обиженным. У него достаточно смазки, чтобы провернуть такой финт — Гэвин пробовал делать это игрушкой, готовился, чёрт побери, поэтому он прекрасно представляет всё, что произойдёт.

В теории.

Но даже если практика с кем-то другим и могла бы подкачать, то два идеалиста просто не в состоянии его подвести. 

А он — их.

Вынырнуть из ненужных сейчас домашних штанов и белья, переместиться на кровать, протянуть руки к брюкам Троя, пока Роб по-военному быстро избавляется от своей одежды, не давая Гэвину ни единого шанса вмешаться.

«Я тебе ещё покажу, что экономить время — не всегда получать удовольствие», — мстительно запоминает Гэвин, прекрасно зная: Трою такой вид — когда он снизу, стаскивает его трусы, и при этом преданно смотрит в глаза — доставляет особенно сильно. 

Впрочем, не только ему — Гэвину тоже по нраву, особенно, когда снизу в таком положении оказывается Роб, который совершенно однозначно стесняется того, насколько чувствительный у него рот — и это при том, что даже Трой наслаждается поцелуями с ним, хотя делали они подобное лишь проигравшись в карты Гэвину.

Зато как они целовались тогда, о, боже — от воспоминания как нежно скользил кончиками пальцев по скулам Троя Роб, как постанывая, стоило всосать язык, и несдержанно кончил в ладонь дразнящего его Гэвина просто от того, что Трой вздумал укусить чувствительную губу — встаёт так, что хочется уже умереть от возбуждения.

Да и для Гэвина в излишне чувствительных губах одного из любовников нет никакой проблемы — разве не круто знать, что стоит только как следует поцеловать Роберта, когда капитан отряда особого назначения посещает их участок, то тот теряет способность мыслить рационально. 

И вообще хоть как-то.

Трой тоже в курсе, но своего коллегу всё-таки щадит — не из-за того, что такой благородный, а потому что они друг друга недолюбливают. И Гэвин этим даже гордиться, ведь всего шесть месяцев назад, они друг друга терпеть не могли настолько, что были готовы в драку кинуться, а теперь лишь «слегка недолюбливают» в чём, конечно, только и исключительно его заслуга, как хочется верить Гэвину.

Слишком многое было сделано для того, чтобы эти двое прекратили ругаться из-за него и по ряду самых главных причин, по большей части касающихся работы в ФБР, хотя и нечто куда более личное в их перепалках время от времени проскакивает, заставляя думать, что проблема не только в том, что как-то раз они не поделили самого Гэвина.

И всё-таки то, что сейчас он может отлипнуть от Троя и притянуть Роба за затылок к Трою зная — за время, пока он отползёт за долбанной смазкой эти двое не нарычат друг на друга случится только благодаря настойчивости в том, чтобы они жили вместе.

«И если бы хоть один из вас был уступчивей и видел немного дальше своего носа в другом», — вздыхает Гэвин, качая головой, пока тянется к тумбочке.

Смазка в тюбике — лучшая вещь для того, что должно произойти сегодня. Объёма достаточно, чтобы, кажется, залить его до самого горла, но всё равно Гэвин извлекает ещё один — на всякий случай, и замирает, поворачиваясь на кровати.

Он готов к тому, что эти двое успеют начать кусаться или даже замахнуться для драки, но то, что Роб мягко выстонет в губы Трою — приятный сюрприз. Прижмётся грудью к тому теснее, приоткроет рот, позволяя притянуть себя ближе, и осторожно, почти невесомо коснётся кончиками пальцев шеи Троя, скорее дразня, чем лаская, и всё-таки...

— Чёрт побери, — выдыхает Гэвин, заворожённо глядя на это действо. Конечно, это наверняка было очередное соревнование, но сам факт наличия нежности и ласки между ними настолько сносит башню, что ему приходится буквально сжать член у основания, чтобы не спустить от того насколько горячее это зрелище.

— Ты должен двадцатку, — хмыкает Трой, кивая на состояние Гэвина, и Роб фаталистически пожимает плечами, пока они размещаются на кровати. Остаётся только порадоваться что тот не достал эту самую двадцатку из валяющихся на полу брюк и не протянул Трою прямо сейчас, хотя с него сталось бы.

— Когда вы успели поспорить? — изумляется Гэвин, вскидывая брови и переводит взгляд то на одного любовника, то на другого. — Я всё время был здесь, и не слышал...

— Месяц назад, — чуть пожимает плечами Роб, отлипая, наконец, от Троя, который, к его изумлению, не отпихивает от себя Роба, а даже чуть касается спины кончиками пальцев, когда отпускает. — Я не думал, что тебе это так понравится.

Гэвину определённо нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после такого и, едва ли не по слогам задать свой вопрос:

— Ты. Не думал. Что то. Как два. Любимых. Охуенных. Мужика. Целуются. Не из-за проигрыша. Меня вставит? — к концу этого слишком длинного вопроса голос беспощадно садится, и Роб к его удивлению отворачивается.

Прежде, Гэвин полез бы, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но теперь он даёт тому шанс немного взять себя в руки, догадываясь, что у Роба покраснели скулы, выдавая его смущение.

«Твоё счастье, что на работе ты не краснеешь, иначе твои парни бы не смогли перестать шутить по этому поводу и срывали бы операции», — думает Гэвин, прижимаясь к Роберту чуть крепче и с улыбкой заглядывая в глаза Трою, откручивающему колпачок тюбика и протягивающего ему.

— Ты собирался делать это сам, да? — его тон Гэвину охренеть как не нравится — насмешливый, уверенный в своей правоте так же, как и в том, что совсем скоро он поплатится за длинный язык. — А мы будем только контролировать процесс, верно?

— Чёрт, Трой, — начинает Гэвин, когда в его руках оказывается тюбик, а Трой пересаживается ему в ноги, сгибая те в коленях, для лучшего обзора.

— Дерзай, — хмыкает он и белозубо и бесстыже улыбается, словно выпрашивая съездить ему по морде, а после со спокойной совестью обидеться на такое поведение в постели и обломать Гэвину весь кайф. Только хрена с два он на это поведётся.

— Роб, — мягко просит Гэвин, но тот уже взял себя в руки, и вновь глядит с каменным спокойствием и кивает:

— Мы понаблюдаем. Проконтролируем. Проверим.

— Чёрт, да какие же вы засранцы, а, — фыркает Гэвин, осторожно вводя в себя самый кончик тюбика и уверенно сжимая его руке совершенно привычным жестом.

И Трой и Роб любят его растягивать, и все они в курсе этого, так что это — совместное издевательство всех и над всеми.

«Ну вот зачем? За что?» — так и хочется просить, но вместо этого Гэвин пропихивает внутрь палец до края, зная, что это то, с чем он вполне себе может справиться.

И второй добавляет следом, поглядывая на то, как жадно рассматривают его Роб и Трой.

— Зараза, — бормочет он, и уже отвлекается на собственный стояк, когда рука Роба уверенно накрывает его.

— Всё хорошо, — спокойно сообщает он так, словно у него на поясе рация, а на том конце верная команда, — всё под контролем — можешь продолжать.

— Да иди ты, — шипит Гэвин, и проталкивает осторожно третий палец, прекрасно понимая, что этим он сегодня не ограничится.

— Мы сходим, Гэвс, — доверительно сообщает ему Трой, и знакомый звук выдвигающегося шкафчика с их невероятными игрушками заставляет вздрогнуть.

По началу их пугался Гэвин, потом к наличию приспособлений пришлось приучать и Роба — особенно с тем, какой из них как правильно пользоваться. И, к своему огромному сожалению и грядущему удовольствию, то, что лежит именно в этом отделении использовал он сам для чёртовой растяжки.

— Трой, — угрожающий тон получается так себе, особенно, когда светлая голова Троя нависает над соском, обдавая тот горячим дыханием.

— Не отвлекайся, — хмыкает он прежде, чем накрыть сосок губами и втянуть его в рот, вырывая у Гэвина жалкий скулёж. 

Тот усиливается, когда Роб проделывает ровно то же самое и со вторым, и бряцанье шкафчика снова раздаётся, но теперь уже с совсем другой стороны.

— Нет, Роб, чёрт, — начинает Гэвин, но зубы смыкаются на нежной податливой плоти. и он совершенно теряется в ощущениях.

Того что внутри отчаянно мало, Гэвин ёрзает, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, принять их глубже, когда Роб отодвигает его руку, заменяя пальцы обилием смазки и резиновым дилдо, входящим сразу до стопора и на всю длину.

— Ах ты ж блять! — шипит Гэвин, жмурясь и цепляясь за Троя.

Внутри хорошо, приятный силикон нагревается достаточно быстро, а заполненность заставляет сокращаться, сжимая в проходе игрушку покрепче, только чтобы сделать из «хорошо» нечто большее — «феерически», к примеру.

— Тише, — улыбается Трой, отвлекаясь и перехватывая её у Роба. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы внутри была не резина, верно?

— Да, — бормочет Гэвин, заворожённо глядя на то, как над его членом склоняется Роберт, а уже в следующее мгновенье разгорячённую и жаждущую внимания плоть обволакивает влажный жар.

— Тогда никаких матов в кровати, — добавляет мстительно Трой. Разочарованный стон становится главным звуком этого вечера.

Именно им Гэвин заменяет решительно все слова, которые даже приблизительно похожи на матерки, ведь то, что происходит дальше терпеть без матов вообще никак нельзя. Игрушка двигается направляемая рукой Троя быстро и беспощадно — примерно так же, как ему отсасывает Роб. Гэвин цепляется за волосы, безжалостно сбивая с ритма, но Робу на это плевать — то, что так сильно отличает его от Троя, для которого ритм важнее.

Поэтому Гэвин совершенно бесстыдным образом распускает руки, посылает бёдра в горячий и сладкий рот, и держится изо всех сил за короткие прядки, чувствуя, как настойчивые пальцы Роба дразнят его, скользя там, где игрушка погружается и выскальзывает.

Длины рук Троя хватает и для того, чтобы растрахивать его долбанным дилдо, и для того, чтобы дразнить соски, заставляя совсем терять способность мыслить связно, и только просить, надеясь, в словах «да», «пожалуйста», «ещё» и «хочу» не проскользнуло ничего даже близко похожего на сниженную лексику.

То, как Роб вводит в него палец рядом с игрушкой Гэвин замечает только краем сознания, буквально текущего и плывущего от кипящей в крови страсти.

— Ну же, чёрт! — шипит он, выталкивая дилдо и глядя то на загадочного Троя, то на совершенно спокойного Роба с припухшими губами. — Вас, а не игрушки!

— Мы следим, чтобы... — начинает Роб, и Гэвина срывает окончательно и бурно — нельзя верить в то, что он будет паинькой до самого конца, в конце-то концов! Не после такого.

— Да плевать, блять, я не хочу их, если бы я хотел, то вообще не стал бы разговор заводить! 

— Тогда зачем? — любопытствует Трой, всё-таки погружая резиновую головку по растянутым мышцам вовнутрь и описывая запястьем круг.

Слёзы выступают на глазах от того, как Гэвин чертовски близко и то, как сильно ему хочется. Не все эти игрушки, к чёрту их, как бы хороши они ни были — он не млеет от резины внутри, даже если она будет надуваться, вибрировать, бить током или рассказывать анекдоты.

— Чтобы вы были со мной, — наконец выдавливается Гэвин из себя, надеясь, что взгляд исподлобья не смотрится отчаянным.

— Не могу, — признаётся Роб, отодвигая руку Троя и накрывая Гэвина собой, погружается в него на всю длину.

— Слабак, — фыркает насмешливо Трой зная, что Гэвин при всём желании не сможет на сей раз вмешаться в их перепалку, как бы он ни хотел — единственное, на чём сосредоточен Гэвин — волна жара, которая прокатывается от паха куда-то к затылку, унося сознание в ебеня.

— Конечно, — соглашается спокойно Роб, поднимая ногу Гэвина так, чтобы у троя оказался доступ к заполненному анусу.

Всего-то и нужно перевернуться на бок — до воспалённого сознания Гэвина это доходит не сразу, но когда он соображает, что происходит, то одной мысли о том, что будет дальше оказывается более чем достаточно для того, чтобы пару-тройку раз резко толкнуть бёдра навстречу Робу и кончить, выскуливая мольбы.

Сознание потухает на несколько мгновений — долгих, судя по тому, что внутри становится ужасающе влажно от обилия смазки. Кончик тюбика внутри заливает всё вязкой жидкостью, и пальцы Троя скользят внутри без особых проблем.

— Ты хорошо готовился, — хмыкает Трой, и Гэвин смаргивает, явно не понимая к чему эти слова. Внутри у него нет мыслей, желание чуть поутихло, но до конца так и не растворилось.

— Расслабься, — добавляет Роб, и Гэвин пытается — правда пытается, когда пальцы покидают его, и радом с всё ещё наполняющим до упора членом протискивается Трой.

— Блять, блять, ёбанный ты ж, — шипит Гэвин, напоминая себе — нужно выталкивать, а не напрягаться. Всего лишь небольшое усилие, только и всего, и вот он уже наполнен под завязку.

— Скорее ты, — усмехается Трой, притягивая Гэвина к себе для поцелуя и делая первый пробный толчок.

Внутри члены трутся друг о друга, и мысль о том, что это всё-таки происходит, что это всё по-настоящему, а не его бред, не грязная фантазия, на которую сладко передёрнуть, пока оба его парня на работе заставляет всё тело дрожать.

— Смешно, — шипит Гэвин, держась руками за плечи Роба и сжимая их крепче, прижимая к себе теснее.

Хаотичные и неловкие толчки внутри становятся синхронными, и Гэвин мотает головой, жмурится, кусает губы, стараясь не выть так отчаянно, как ему хочется, но всё равно срывается.

Соседи из квартиры напротив колотят чем-то то ли по стене, то ли по батарее, но Гэвину плевать. Более того — плевать даже Трою и Робу, потому что они внутри, и это так крышесносно, но и вместе с тем, кажется, невыносимо, что у Гэвина просто нет шанса.

«Ни единого, блять», — вспыхивает на задворках сознания прежде чем чернота принимает его снова в свои объятия, а натянутое как пружина тело, наконец, расслабляется, окропив живот Роба семенем.

Внутри хлюпает от смазки и спермы, но у Гэвина нет сил даже пошевелиться, когда любовники выходят из него.

— С-сука, — бормочет он, прикрывая глаза в бессилии и с наслаждением ощущая как заботливо его вытирают и поглаживают — то по волосам, то по спине.

— Как ты? — с лёгкой тревогой в голосе спрашивает роб, пока, видимо, Трой инспектирует припухший и растянутый до изнеможения анус на наличие повреждений, аккуратно касаясь стенок пальцами.

— Того стоило, — с трудом выдыхает Гэвин, заставляя себя разлепить глаза всего на жалкое мгновение прежде, чем каждый из них отодвинется, оставаясь на расстоянии тепла и давая жару спасть.

— Да уж, — соглашается Трой, ловя его за правую руку и переплетая пальцы.

— Однозначно, — подтверждает Роб, проделывая всё то же самое с левой.

Когда Гэвин вырубается, в его голове нет ни одной мысли, кроме твёрдой уверенности — это дерьмо однозначно надо будет как-нибудь повторить.


End file.
